


More Chats (Pt. 42)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [42]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Last of Us, Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, I swear I’ll stop adding ppl just say the word y’all, M/M, also I’m not gonna add ppl as a tag unless they’re in it bc I’m gettin lazy :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	More Chats (Pt. 42)

[detective dimples]: hello it is I lord of the gays about to bring you more gays :)

_detective dimples has added haughshot to the chat_

_detective dimples has added smile and gaverly to the chat_

_detective dimples has added binona to the chat_

_detective dimples has added doctor christmas_

_detective dimples has added scaleybitch to the chat_

[detective dimples]: ok newbies this is everyone everyone this is doc dolls Wynonna Waverly and Nicole 

[doctor christmas]: howdy 

[scaleybitch]: I didn’t approve this 

[binona]: I CAN HEAR WAVERLY AND NICOLE FUCKING

[binona]: I DIDNT ASK FOR THIS

[binona]: WAVEELY IS LITERALLY SCREAMING AND I NEVER WANTED TO KNOW MY BABY SISTER IS A BOTTOM 

[detective dimples]: I know the feeling 

[gaysonscott]: me too 

[faxingjax]: me too 

[damnsam]: MY DAUGHTER IS A WHAT

[damnsam]: I THOUGHT MAYBE SHED TAKE AFTER ME BC I TOP TWO WOMAN DAILY 

[bispy]: IM NOT A BOTTOM SAM

[good one]: I am 

[faxingjax]: well u know moms things happen when you leave me to babysit my sister who is like 17 and doesn’t need a babysitter 

[damnsam]: SHES NOT ALLOWED TO BE AN ADULT 

[little grey]: speaking of children I’m pregnant 

[detective dimples]: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!imgonnacry!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[bispy]: O M HA AISC OH MY GOD 

[smile and gaverly]: omg babies!!!

[binona]: y’all have some explaining to do 

[haughtshot]: gotta blast

 


End file.
